creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelwin
History Early life Gelwins early life remains mostly unknown to the modern scholars of Nylosos. However, it is widely accepted that he grew to some prominence in the early years of the first era, possibly coming to lead a small tribe of elves around Nylosos. There are varying accounts of what he did in the leadership of this tribe; some say he began a conquest to conquer the other elven, while other state he tried to rally them peacefully. But whatever the case, Gelwin became a powerful elf, and his tribe begun to gain much strength. Emergance Whether it be by peaceful or violent means, the tribe that Gelwin was leader of begun to emerge as one of the more powerful of the Elven tribes. Because of this, Gelwin became increasing renowned among the Elven people, with tales sung about him begin a great warrior or a mighty leader. Eventually, this renown made him friends with many of the other Elven tribes that also had gained much in the way of strength. These new allies help him begin to form a nation. Founding of a Nation Through his new allies, Gelwin begun to form a loose coalition of Elven tribes, with the objective of forming a united nation of the elven people. He succeeded in the most part, bringing most of these scattered tribes to unity. However, as the legends tell, there was another elf whom doubted Gelwin, and begun to oppose his efforts to unite the elves. This elf was known as Heleven, and he was considered a mighty warrior, being one of the few veterans of the God War. Heleven hatred the idea of unifying under Gelwin, and declared that he would try and put an end to this new nation Gelwin had started. He formed his own coalition of tribes, and begun to gear up for war. What happened next is unclear. It is said that Gelwin challenged Heleven to a duel and defeated him, making all the other tribes swear fealty to him. Other’s state that Gelwin used evil means in which to destroy this opposition, assassinating Heleven, and ending his coalition of tribes for good. However, it is also thought he may have used peaceful methods in which to bring down Heleven, talking with him, and telling him a united Elven race would be better than a divided one. Whatever the case, the elves were eventually united as one, and the New Elven Kingdom was formed with Gelwin as leader. United, the elven people began to prosper greatly under the rule of Gelwin, and begun to spread across the region that is now called Alimer to the modern races of Nylosos. With this new land came wealth, and with this wealth came luxury, as the kingdom begun to advance further and further into magic. However, for the kingdom and for Gelwin, there was trouble on the horizon. The remnants of the demon horde begun to remerge, and became a threat to both Gelwin and the Kingdom as a whole. Dread Wars In the year 116 of the first era, an army of demons swept down from the east attacking Gelwin’s Elven kingdom. This later cultivated into what is known as the Dread wars, a series of wars that continued on for over 54 years. Gelwin was heavily involved in these wars, leading his elves in the frontlines, and shedding the blood of demons in the name of Kwylion. Death Legacy Personal life Skills Category:Master Shadow Warrior Category:Nylosos Category:Nylosos/Characters